Talk:Roleplaying
Yush, this is ALL true, but I am The Roleplayer of Them All ^^ -Crimson Gamevial and other gamecreators have plenty of games to roleplay only, but everyone needs to roleplay heere. The roleplay movement turned this wiki into a mess, and that's a fact. Real clans are being ignored or don't have enemies because of the big roleplay clans. There's no competition because no real clan fights take place, only roleplay fights. So please drop that imaginary atom bomb, all die and help to improve the actual game. http://rpol.net This is a site to roleplay. Gamevial itself also has some roleplay-only games. Sincerely ~Raptor Look, there ARE actual fights on FLAB, not just roleplay. My Legion always poos their opponents out (several timea) before roleplaying, and most of us roleplayers hunt innocent city nesters for sport. We're the geniuses behind most of the hackers you fear, too. We aren't just a bunch of idiots who take "The pen is mightier than the sword" too seriously. ~Alice Ok what's your legion? My team will rip it into pieces. Don't be proud of inventing hackers btw, hacking is for cowards. Pooing innocent city nesters is also not really a thing to be proud of. Everyone can poo an eagle sitting on a nest. ~Raptor Tch, it's just a game, no one mad you their ranger. ~Alice Yeah roleplayers destroyed flab, the flab community, flab gameplay, and this wiki! Go to animal jam or club penguin to roleplay, not gamevial! My clan, The Macaw Army, will shred you up dumb roleplayers! Hackers and nest killers are the worst people why would u be proud of inventing them? I don't fear hackers and bullies, I KILL them! ok look. i dont mind role players who are nice, like a few of my friends just do it for fun. but when it gets out of hand.. like .role playing as cats on a bird game or when they take it too seriously and dont let anyone els play. one time when i met dear dapplefrost she told me i could stay only if i shut up and didnt talk. if i did i would get insulted and killed. she was also not fair with other role playes who were dumb enough to join the clan. other roleplayers who helped ruin the game were the wasp roleplayers... i wont even go there... ~Shen. Almost all roleplayers take it too far (pretending to be wolves and cats, seriously go play lif XD) i like to roleplay on animal jam alot and other games but not on GAMEVIAL?!?! Btw im the one who changed this page XD I also hate roleplay clans, i mean seriously clans are supposed to fight each other, protect citizens, and take over territorry, not PRETEND TO RAISE KITTENS!! WTF!!??!? I mean pooing on someone is one thing, but sitting there typing in *scratches nn nm* or, *mates with slowly* *starts mating harder* or *dodges your attack and does 1 million backflips then kills you doesnt miss* I MEAN SERIOUSLY WTF!!! ikr!!!! role play is so stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm only friends with a few roleplayers(there not in clans or any of that sh**t) and they dont even role play much. oh and lets list the games you can play for rp... 1. wolf quest- very realistic and with wolves (bonus raise ur own pups) 2. feral heart- with cats and dogs, plus u can custimate you animal double bonus, 3. lif- cant really do much, but hey.. what do rpers do? THEY SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING!!! DUHH... 4. endless forest- again, custimize ur own deer. all of those are roleplay games, specificly for roleplay!! flab3 is more of a "for everyone " game. not a "lets swear at people and act like we rule this game" game.. really, i have to say that sometimes roleplayers are more like a bunch of two year olds arguing than anything els.. oh and the animal mating obsession that they have? i wont even bother to go there......... your welcome. ~Shen. IKR! I love roleplaying/roleplayers on other games but not on flab! and seriously the mating thing is actually creepy sometimes XD Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:35) thx! ya.. always pleasant when you walk into a room and see two rpers trying to mate...... weird people ~shen. Ok I agree that the mating rp is super wierd and creepy... but other roleplays are epic. 03:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC)TheBossOfYou